Tilda Melliot
Bodyguard |height-weight-measurement = |nonhuman traits = ears, hooves, tail |family = |first appearance-kubera = Episode 2-93 }} Tilda Melliot (English spelling unconfirmed) is a half working as General Manager of the Eloth Magic Guild and personal bodyguard to the Guild Branch President, Saha On. Because she is a half, she has no divine affinity and no ability for divine magic, but her knowledge of the subject surpasses the level of professors; for this reason, gaining the General Manager position as a half is an unprecedented achievement. Appearance Tilda has a pale complexion (not unlike her boss), with long, medium-gray hair tied into a ponytail in back, and pink eyes. She has short, floppy, dark-gray ears, and cloven hooves instead of feet. Her business attire consists of a white collared blouse with a loose, dark-gray tie, tied in a bow in a similar fashion as the one in her hair. She also wears dark- to medium-gray slacks. Personality Tilda has been shown to take her job seriously, and watches closely over her boss, Saha. She has excellent memory, but is not very smart in any other way. Notes * It is not yet known why Ran, who has a great fear of halfs, is completely relaxed around Tilda. * It is not yet known why Yuta wants to eat her. Plot Season 2 24: Taboo At the Eloth Magic Guild, when the Branch President, Saha On, feels tired after using magic to kill a pair of inferior suras ~500km away, Tilda jokes that he could have Asha cast hoti visnu on him to bring his vigor back. He then has Tilda prepare for departure to the Human Search System. Tilda closely watches the time as Saha uses the Human Search System, and yells at him to get out once he is about to reach his time limit. In the lounge outside, she chastises him for taking such a big risk and tells him he could ask another AA to help him use the search, but he tells her he cannot trust the other AAs. 27: Last Stand/Last Resort Tilda expresses her concern that Saha seems to have his priorities out of order—he should be focused on helping Rindhallow instead of obsessing with Asha's homicides. He assures her that this issue concerns the safety of humanity as well. When Tilda protests that Asha is not currently killing anyone, Saha warns her that he thinks she will begin killing again because some of her targets are still alive, and when the last one dies, something disastrous will occur. He needs to locate her targets using the Human Search System, but Tilda reminds him that he cannot access it again for another year and he is not willing to ask the other AAs for help. Saha responds that there will be a new AA soon, and Tilda must get the search system ready for Ran Sairofe's arrival to Eloth. 28: Emergency/Flight Tilda informs Saha that Ran Sairofe has passed through Eloth's checkpoint ahead of schedule without using hoti vayu, with the rest of his party still traveling through the desert. They locate Ran in the East City Outskirts eating lunch, causing a commotion among the nearby crowd of people. Tilda explains that Saha has been sleep-deprived waiting for Ran's arrival, and asks him why he didn't go directly to the Magic Guild upon his arrival. Ran explains that the vote wouldn't be for a while, and he wasn't properly dressed to greet everyone. Tilda informs him that voting is already over, and he is now the #2-ranked AA. Saha then tells him that for his first job as the new AA, he has someplace he needs to go... As Ran brags that even his brother didn't get an AA rank, Tilda tells him he could have if he wanted. For some reason Yuta wants to eat her, and he also notices that Ran has no fear of her even though she is a Half. Tilda, Saha, and Yuta watch as Ran conducts a search inside the Human Search System, and Tilda comments that she hopes the remaining Kuberas are nearby. Back at the Eloth Magic Guild, Tilda explains to Ran that Saha's earlier searches led him to conclude that Asha was killing off individuals with the name 'Kubera', and Asha likely had many more than the 29 victims she went to trial for. References es:Tilda Melliot